Twin Treasures
by Crystilia Aerosine
Summary: The King of Thieves earns his title as he steals twin treasures from an unsuspecting Ryou. The Theoretical Treasure and the Physical Treasure. Gemshipping, TKBxR. Heavy Yaoi. Two-shot. I MESSED up big time. I posted this under Ryou M, Fail. Who is Ryou M?
1. Theoretical Treasure

**The first of a two-shot story. The two parts are: Theoretical Treasure (or Imaginary Treasure) and Physical Treasure. **

**This is Gemshipping, Thief King Bakura x Ryou. The setting is in Ancient Egypt. This is AU obivously.**

**Well, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Theoretical Treasure**

I've had a very strange day. Very strange indeed. First, a routine trip to the museum to see an ancient Egyptian exhibit landed me several thousand years in the past. Bakura had convinced me of going to the museum to see the exhibit, most likely looking to steal something from his "beloved" home country. Neither of us were expecting to be all but ambushed by a woman apparently named Ishizu Ishtar. A few words about evil and dark forces and suddenly Bakura takes over my body. Being overtaken by my yami is nothing new, but being suddenly ripped out of my body by some weird power is most definitely new. The last things I heard, before being sucked completely out of my body by this power, were Bakura laughing and Ishizu gasping in horror. After that it went dark.

I woke up for a few moments at one point. All I could see was sand and my body felt very heavy. I could hear a horse neighing somewhere nearby, but I couldn't place the sound before I drifted back out of consciousness. The next time I woke I was in some dimly lit room, lying on a very comfortable bed. The walls looked like clay or some primitive form of building material. I sat up, struggling with the pain in my head to focus my vision. It was then that I noticed I was naked and in someone else's bed. With a very undignified yelp, I grasped the sheets and pulled them around me. Blush flooded my cheeks as I clutched at the fine sheets. While still lost in my world of confusion and dismay, I missed the entry of another person.

"Good evening. I was wondering when you would awake." I yelped again as I spun to face the new person, dropping the sheets in the process. The man before me smirked and raised an eyebrow as once again shot my hands out to grab the sheets. "No need for that, I've already seen all that lies beneath those sheets. Relax." I narrowed my eyes at this unnamed person and shook my head violently.

"No! There is no way I'm going to loaf around naked in the presence of someone I don't know!" The man barked out a laugh, chillingly similar to Bakura's, and sat down at the edge of the bed. He grinned at me fiercely from where he sat and I found myself imagining him as some sort of feral cat. His hair was wild and a silvery shade of gray. His eyes were somewhat close to the same color, but had a soft blue cast to them. His skin was tanned and flawless, save for a wicked scar under his right eye. He was devilishly handsome to say the least, and I couldn't stop the crimson blush that colored my cheeks. Damn this pale skin of mine that left my blush completely exposed.

"W-who are you?" The man eyed me appraisingly. I suddenly felt self-conscious in his presence, given that he was a God-incarnate and I was just this plain, awkward, British teenager. His grin widened somehow and I pulled the sheets closer.

"I am the King of Thieves and you are in my home. In fact, you lie quite comfortably in my own bed. I feel that you should do me the honor of first giving me your name, before demanding mine." I felt the urge to smack myself for my rudeness and argue with the man at the same time. On one hand, it was a valid question since I have no idea where I am or how I got here. On the other, this man commands a Godly amount of respect just with his aura, maybe I should have introduced myself first and avoided this situation.

"My name is Ryou. Ryou Bakura, but most just call me Ryou." The man raised one of his silver eyebrows in response to my name and I felt irrationally self-conscious again. What could be wrong with my name?

"Strange. My name is Bakura as well. I am the Thief King Bakura, and you have permission to address me by my name rather than title. Welcome to my not-so-humble abode. I found you while on my way here. I stopped at a nearby oasis and spotted you lying in the pool. Your skin is far too pale for you to be from Egypt. Where are you from? I desire to know where my accidental treasure comes from. You must be very rich, as your skin is very soft and your hands are un-calloused. You are also exceptionally beautiful. I am very interested in you, Ryou." My already deep blush turned almost unbearable as this Bakura continued to talk. He had not only been touching me, but he found me beautiful.

"I…I'm from Japan. Or rather, I was born in England, but I live in Japan. I'm not rich, and most people from England are pale like me. I like to keep my skin soft, and I don't do much physical work. I'm only a teenager after all." Bakura watched me as I spoke, a curious look in his eyes. By the time I was finished, he had somehow ended up very close to me on the bed. I didn't even see him move.

"So then you are not married." I was startled by the question. Married? I haven't even started to date seriously yet!

"No! I'm too young for such things!" Bakura found this very strange and his gaze became very intense. He surveyed me quickly and assumed a crossed-arms pose with a look of doubt.

"You look plenty old enough to me. You're an adult and so you should be married. Certainly someone so beautiful has to have had many offers. In one of the nearby villages, you could find yourself a lovely woman for very cheap dowry. Or perhaps, one such as yourself would prefer to be the one bought. I'm sure you could find several men willing to pay great prices for you. You are certainly worth it from what I have seen. I am eighteen and am in the market for someone to warm my bed. And I am considered to be very late in marrying. You look to be at the perfect age."

"I'm only sixteen! Are you insane? I can't get married!" Bakura looked doubtful and he leaned in closer. I found myself nearly nose to nose with the persistent thief before he backed away and left the room. I relaxed slightly and collapsed back into the bed. It was then that the pieces clicked. Bakura, thief, Egypt. I sat up very quickly and let out a shocked gasp. This was Bakura when he was eighteen. In his own body! Which meant he was more than likely not opposed to killing me if I got in his way. I was still mulling these thoughts over in terror as he came back into the room carrying a huge bag. Not expecting the quick return I yelped slightly and blushed as he eyed me with amusement. He dropped the bag on the bed and hundreds of gold objects, both big and small, poured out of the bag and onto the bed. I gasped in awe of the treasure as it gleamed in the dim firelight of the room's torches.

"Like what you see?" I looked up at Bakura and nodded slowly. It was certainly impressive. No wonder Bakura back home was always bragging about his prowess as a thief. "It's all yours." My head shot back up to look at the smug thief. I wore a confused expression openly on my face as he sat back down on the bed, oddly close to me. His predatory leer reminded me of my lack of clothes, and I quickly pulled the slack sheets back around my torso. "You can have it all. On one condition that is." I unconsciously lean closer, as he did while dropping his voice to a whisper. Our noses brushed again as he grinned wildly. "Marry me."

I shot backwards off the bed, losing my sheets in the process. Bakura laughed at my clumsy escape, and he howled in amusement as I leapt back onto the bed and once again shrouded myself in the sheets. My blush, that had shockingly lasted this entire time, deepened to the point of leaving me slightly dizzy. "What?! How could you ask something like that of me?!" Bakura stopped laughing abruptly and crawled closer, forcing me back onto the bed with him above me. His eyes took on a lustful haze and my body suddenly felt very hot from the torches burning in the room.

"Have you ever seen yourself? I nearly claimed you as mine when I found your gorgeous body lying naked in the oasis pool. You could have been mistaken for a fallen God, my little Ryou. Now I want you, and I am willing to pay a hefty sum to get what I want. I am the King of Thieves and I require a lover. This home of mine is so empty without anyone to return to. I could have you layered with intricate gold pieces and have you clothed in pure silk. I could feed you with the finest of meat and have you sipping the Pharaoh's wine out of a golden chalice. You would want for nothing in this world, my love. Just because my wealth is ill-gotten, doesn't mean there is any lack of it's worth. A merchant will accept any gold, stolen or not. And for those righteous fools, I could simply kill them or rob them blind. Your lovely crimson cheeks tell me that you are not adverse to my looks, and I can assure you that I am not adverse to yours. We could be married in less than a week with my connections. Tell me, beautiful creature, what are your thoughts?"

During Bakura's speech, he had somehow ended up straddling my waist while being propped up on his forearms on each side of my head. His scent was spicy and intoxicating, just like his body heat. The thin red cloak that he wore did not keep his chest from meeting mine as he surreptitiously snuck the sheets out of my hands. I gasped and arched into him as our heated skin met. Before I could even recover, he is lips were all over my neck. I cried out as he fueled the rising heat in my abdomen. When he pulled back I was gasping quietly. His grin was almost too much for me to take as he took my chin in his hands and brought our lips crashing together.

The damned thief. He ended up stealing one of my most valuable treasures without breaking a sweat, my heart.


	2. Physical Treasure

**Second installment for Twin Treasures. It was here that I realized I didn't want it to end. So don't be surprised if I post a sequel in the form of a full length story. That will, unfortunately, probably have to wait for a bit though. My FFVII S/Z/C story, Modern Warfare, needs some new chapters. And I have a problem with never finishing long stories. So I want to get that one off to a good start before I start with something new. Besides I don't even know if you all want a sequel. (Hint, hint. *cough*REVIEW*cough*)**

**(1) - Bakura's red... _thing_ is more of a tunic than a cloak. I made the mistake of calling a a cloak last chapter and I was wrong. I actually researced the Ancient Egyptian clothing for this people. **

**(2) - Bakura's lower body clothing is actually a loincloth called a Shendjyt or Shendyt. (I have seen it with an 'I' too) Some people call it a 'sarong', but that is incorrect as a sarong is used in the Horn of Africa (****Eritrea****, ****Djibouti****, ****Ethiopia**** and ****Somalia****) and the Arabian Penisula. Close but no cigar. The sarong, from what I can see and trust me I am _not_ an expert, has had no connections to Ancient Egypt. The Shendjyt is almost identical, but is indeed the traditional loincloth worn in Ancient Egypt. **

**As for these descriptions, unfortunately it is difficult for me to determine the actual time period in Egypt that Bakura lived in. His slippers put him in the Late Period of Ancient Egypt, as normally Egyptians wore sandals fashioned out of leather or simply went barefoot. Sadly I suppose that the actual time period wasn't planned because the palace guards are wearing Old Kingdom Shendjyts in the anime. The time period furthest from the one where slippers would be present.**

**Egyptology rant off. :D**

**R&R!**

* * *

**Physical Treasure**

I was panting as Bakura pulled away. He had wasted no time in kissing me senseless. I collapsed backward on the bed, taking a moment to calm down. Bakura waited patiently above me. It was weird to think of him as Bakura, knowing my yami and his cruelness, but I dealt with it. "So how about it, lovely one?" My blush quickly returned and I looked directly at Bakura.

"I can't _marry_ you! We're both men!" Bakura shrugged slightly. Apparently none of this mattered to him.

"I don't care. I'll threaten my way into marrying you. No one refuses the King of Thieves." A shiver ran down my spine as I realized I probably counted towards that 'No one'. Bakura caught the shiver and smirked in my direction. I assumed a stiff glare while I thought the offer over. If I married him and then Bakura, my yami, showed up… Bad. If I married him and got sent back to the present, where my yami was waiting… Bad. If he got sent forward in time with me… Bad. If he turned out to be just like my yami… Bad. All of these factors riding against the whole thought of marrying him, and yet a strange pool of lust put up a strong defense. He certainly wasn't bad to look at. He could probably deal with my yami if he showed up. He was an excellent kisser. And maybe he wasn't quite as cruel as my yami yet. In fact, I might be able to stop him from getting sealed into the Millennium Ring!

"I don't know… How would you treat me?" Bakura smiled in full this time and leant back down towards me. His smile was oddly good-natured for the King of Thieves.

"I'd take care of you of course. I'd provide for you, and look after you. I'd make sure you were satisfied at all times. If you fell ill, I'd get you the best care possible. I'd make sure you were happy, beautiful Ryou." I turned my head away for a moment, caught up in his amazing scent. He lowered his lips back to my neck again, and I cried out quietly. He used so much tongue. Before I knew it, he had shed his red tunic(1) and the thing beneath it. That left him more than half-naked. I couldn't help but stare at his chest, perfectly formed and unbelievably strong. "Mmm, like what you see, sweet one?"

I blushed hotly and turned away again, not even bothering to fight as he came back down and latched onto my throat. I may be able to avoid marriage, but I doubt there is any way I could get out of here a virgin. He trailed kisses all over my throat, leaving the area glistening in the low light. The sheet that kept my lower half shielded was all but torn away. My chin was turned back to Bakura and I was kissed fiercely as his hands worked on removing his lower garments. I supposed he picked up on my lack of opposition. It took him a shockingly long time to get the knot undone for his shendyt(2). I was somewhat proud that I could make the King of Thieves struggle with a simple knot, but that was quickly forgotten as he ripped it open and thrust his hips against mine. My vision blurred and I all but screamed in pleasure. We were obviously both very aroused.

"Delicious, Ryou. Simply delicious." His tone was husky and filled with primal lust. As he suddenly materialized a small vial of presumably oil, I may be a virgin but I know how this works, it occurred to me that he wasn't into much foreplay. I made a mental note to teach him about it later if I got the chance. He smoothed oil over a few fingers and stroked his hardness, that until now I hadn't seen. My eyes nearly came out of my head when I took in the size. It wasn't monstrous, but it was much too big to be skipping the preparation.

"Uh do you think you could, um, stretch me a little first? I-uh, I've never done this before, so I think you're a little too big to go right in. You've, mm, done this before? Right?" Embarrassment colored my voice and my cheeks had to be as red as his tunic. He turned to me with a confused look on his face.

"Hmm? No I've never done this. I'm not married, remember? I'm no whore. And what do you mean 'stretch'? Certainly you would 'stretch' as I went in?" I put my head in my hands to hide my embarrassment and worry. A _virgin_ King of Thieves? No wonder Bakura the yami was such a prick. He probably died a virgin.

"Uh no. That would hurt me, _a lot_. But if you used some oil to relax the muscles and loosen me up a little, it won't hurt so badly. And I didn't mean to call you a whore, where I'm from it's not rare to find unmarried people who have already had sex. If anything it's the norm." Bakura raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. He got close again and wet his fingers with the oil, which I just realized was beautifully perfumed. Luckily Bakura wasn't stupid, he understood what I meant. Still I wasn't expecting two fingers at once. I yelped slightly but held down the rest of the cry. It burned slightly, but nothing too bad. Having Bakura as a yami has prepared me for pain fairly well. I held up two fingers and made a scissoring motion and Bakura followed the example.

The rest of the preparation was just as hurried and sloppy. Somewhere around the middle of it he got distracted and suddenly started to leave open-mouthed kisses all over my stomach. I was torn between the pain and pleasure, but as he accidently nudged my prostate I let out a desperate moan of need. This apparently meant I was ready to Bakura who quickly withdrew and got into position. Before he entered, our eyes met for a moment and he paused. I'm sure the fear was written all over my face. Bakura frowned and leant down to kiss me softly. "Don't worry. I'll take things slow for you, lovely." I relaxed into him, and therefore I wasn't as tense when he entered. I wasn't expecting it since he hadn't pulled back, but I appreciated that he relaxed me first. It hurt, but not too much worse than the fingers. Much less than a knife to my arm, courtesy of the Yami Bakura.

The starting thrusts weren't too bad either, and the teasing touches to my prostate made it all worth it. "Mmm, Bakura…" I figured his ego deserved a bit of stroking for being so kind to me. Apparently I was right as he started to kiss my neck furiously to reward every sound I made. As his thrusts built momentum, the pleasure followed. The amazing power of his hips drove him deep into me, making every thrust slam into my overly sensitive bundle of nerves. "Ahhh! Ra Bakura harder!" The names of Egyptian gods flowed from my mouth like water. I arched into Bakura as he bit down on my neck with just the right about of force and pressure. His tongue ran over the small wound lapping up the light flow of blood, reminding me of my yami. I moaned needily and begged him to continue. He granted my wish and his hips moved so deliciously fast.

As we broke rhythm, I could sense our impending climax. My hips thrust backwards against his, forcing him as deep as possible. His hips rammed against mine, driven with almost demonic force. He propped himself up on his forearms and looked down at me through his bangs and lust-hazed eyes. I couldn't be much better as I stared at him with desperate need and desire. We kissed again, a wet and open exchange with so much burning passion. It was then that I realized we would be connected forever. We were giving our virginity to each other, he said himself that he was saving it for marriage. He honestly _wanted_ me. To _be_ with me. I had the King of Thieves in a way no one else would or ever could. That was the thought that pushed me over, orgasming with a violent scream of my lover's name. Bakura wasn't as loud, but I caught the sound of my name being growled.

We came down from our private Cloud 9 together. Bakura withdrew slowly, and I groaned as he slipped out. I was going to be sore for awhile. He rolled off me and drew me into a very deep and warm embrace. His tongue lapped at the wound on my neck very kitten-like. It tickled a little and I giggled softly. He nuzzled against my hair and I could tell he was purring contentedly. Feral cat indeed. "Reconsider my offer, love?" I relaxed slowly into his arms and sighed with a semi-dreamy smile on my face.

"I'll think about it, Bakura."


End file.
